


Fluffy Buffy vs. Dracula

by Hils



Series: The Fluffy Files [26]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils





	

Buffy stirred restlessly in bed and looked at her clock for the hundredth time that night. Three minutes had passed since she last checked, it seemed like much longer. With a sigh she sat up, fluffed her pillow and lay down again, trying her best to get settled. Beside her Riley lay sleeping peacefully. Clearly he wasn't having as much trouble resting as she was. Finally she gave up and climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Riley as she did so. Since it was obvious she wasn't going to be getting to sleep any time soon she may as well try and do something useful. Pulling on some clothes she grabbed a stake and climbed out of the window.

Soon she was in the nearest cemetery, scanning the area for vampires. Her senses were tingling; every nerve in her body felt heightened. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so aware of everything around her. It was like a whole new perception of the world. Finally she honed in on a vampire at the other side and broke into a run. She soon caught up to the creature and tackled it to the ground, driving her stake into its chest before it even knew what was happening.

She climbed to her feet and brushed herself down, disappointed that it hadn't really been much of a fight. She still felt restless and looked around to see if there were any more vampires nearby. If there were, they were doing a good job of hiding. The place seemed deserted. Then she felt it, another vampire, and it was moving towards her.

Clutching her stake tightly her eyes darted across the surrounding area but she couldn't anyone. This vampire was clearly better at the whole stealth thing than the one she had just dusted.

"Hello, pet." A voice whispered behind her and she spun around, lunging with her stake on instinct. As she caught sight of Spike she quickly stopped, the stake ending up just a few millimetres away from his chest. She sighed and pulled back.

"Spike, one of these days you're going to end up dust on the wind. Why do you insist on sneaking up on me like that?"

"Just checking I've still got it." He replied with a smirk.

"Whatever." Buffy replied, slipping the stake back into her pocket. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be tucked up in your bed by now?" Spike asked, lighting a cigarette and leaning against one of the nearby gravestones.

Buffy shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

Spike grinned. "Spot of violence before bedtime, eh? That's pretty much why I'm here too. Nothing like a good brawl to get you settled."

There was no way Buffy was going to let herself be compared to him. She turned to leave. "Well, I'm done now."

"Ok." Spike replied. "Guess I'll go take on that nest of Kaflack demons by myself then. Too bad, there was plenty to go round."

Buffy wanted more than anything to just keep walking. But the truth was she wasn't ready to sleep yet, and Spike's invitation was just too tempting. Slowly she turned back around to face him.

"Nest?" She asked, trying her hardest not to sound too excited.

Spike smirked. "Yeah, they're getting ready to perform some sort of sacrifice."

"Well, I guess we'd better stop them then." She replied as nonchalantly as possible. "Can't have them sacrificing some innocent person."

She just wished she brought something a bit more substantial than a stake with her. A good axe would be nice.

"We can stop off at my crypt and stock up on weapons." Spike said, seemingly reading her mind.

"Ok." Buffy replied with a smile. "Lets go."

* * *

Two hours later the two of them stumbled back into Spike's crypt; both of them smeared with green demon blood.

"Well, that was fun." Spike grinned as he dropped their weapons back into the chest.

"Fun isn't exactly how I'd describe it." Buffy replied, stretching her stiff and aching muscles. "I feel like I could sleep for a week after that."

"Well, that was the idea wasn't it?" Spike asked as he removed his shirt and searched around for a clean one.

Buffy was too tired to object to Spike parading around with no shirt on. Instead she tried her best to knead some of the stiffness out of her neck.

"Here." Spike said gently and began to massage her shoulders. A small moan of pleasure left Buffy's lips as she felt the tension melt away beneath Spike's fingers. She almost wanted to fall asleep right there on her feet.

"Better?" He finally asked, pulling away and leaving her with an almost empty feeling inside.

"Mm-hm." She murmured, finally forcing her eyes open.

She was almost disappointed to see that Spike had replaced his shirt and was now working on cleaning the axes they'd used.

"I guess I should go." She said, half-hoping he'd ask her to stay a bit longer.

Spike nodded. "Yeah."

With a dejected sigh she turned and headed for the door.

"Slayer." Spike called just as her hand rested on the handle. She turned back to face him.

"I heard there's a bunch of vampires looking to rob the museum tomorrow night. Fancy taking them on?"

Buffy smiled. "Sure. I'll meet you here tomorrow night."

As she walked out and closed the door behind her Spike smiled. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

Climbing back through the window Buffy was surprised to find Riley still sound asleep in bed. From the looks of things he hadn't even noticed she was gone. With a sigh she changed out of her clothes and climbed back into bed, falling asleep almost instantly, a contented smile on her face.

* * *

The next evening soon came and Buffy was almost relieved to find that Riley wasn't going to be sharing her bed that night. At least now she could head out on a regular patrol without him wanting to tag along. No one needed to know about her meeting with Spike. They'd only want to help, and help was the last thing she needed right now.

"Bye Mom." She called over her shoulder as she headed out. "Don't wait up."

At least this time they were only going to be facing vampires so there was no risk of her becoming covered in goo again. On the other hand it also meant that she wouldn't get to see Spike shitless again. Riley may be her boyfriend, but that didn't make her blind to the fineness of the male physique. Especially one as well toned as Spike's.

She was soon stood outside his crypt and for the first time she actually thought about knocking. The previous night had somehow changed things between them and just barging in didn't seem quite right anymore. She decided to settle for a happy medium, not knocking but not banging the door open either.

"Are you ready?" She called, scanning the crypt and seeing no sign of him. She hoped he hadn't forgotten or worse gone without her.

"Let's go." A voice said behind her, causing her to jump. She turned around and scowled when she saw Spike standing behind her.

"I told you not to sneak up on me like that."

Spike shrugged. "Since when did I ever listen to you?"

He had a point. Neither of them ever listened to the other and most likely weren't going to start now.

"Let's go." She sighed and the two of them headed out.

* * *

The walk through the cemetery was made in silence. Neither of them really knew what to say about all of this. In the space of one night they changed from being enemies to allies. It was new to both of them and they didn't know how to deal with it.

"So." Buffy finally said when the silence became too much for her. "Tell me about these vamps we're going to fight."

"Well, there's this..." He suddenly stopped and looked around, sniffing the air like a true predator.

"What are you..." Buffy began to ask but he raised his hand to silence her.

"You might as well come out." Spike called out to the seemingly empty cemetery. "I know you're there."

A man stepped from the shadows, his dark eyes glittering in the moonlight. His long dark hair rested on his shoulders and he wore a loose fitting crimson shirt. The shirt hung open slightly, giving Buffy a glimpse of his pale chest. She felt her heart begin to pound. There was something different about this vampire. They way he looked and dressed was like nothing she had ever seen before. She felt herself staring at him but couldn't bring herself to stop. She was transfixed.

"So what brings you here?" Spike asked. "Come to pay me that money you owe?"

But the man didn't seem to be listening; instead his eyes were fixed on Buffy, taking in every inch of her with obvious desire.

"Who are you?" Buffy whispered hoarsely.

A small twitch of a smile appeared on his lips. "I am Dracula."

There was the hint of an eastern European accent in his voice, which just proved that he was telling the truth. In her heart, however, Buffy didn't need proof, he was everything she imagined him to be. Not a single one of the movies did him justice.

"Should've guessed you were here for a girl." Spike grumbled, getting annoyed with the lovesick-puppy look on Buffy's face. He'd always expected a Slayer to be a bit stronger against Dracula's thrall, but it seemed that at least in this respect she was just like the other girls.

"I have heard a great deal about you, Buffy Summers." Dracula purred, circling her so that he could view her from all angles.

She smiled shyly. "Really?"

Spike had had enough. He grabbed Buffy and pulled her behind him, blocking her view of Dracula

"Listen, mate." He growled. "I don't care if you've travelled all the way from bloody Transylvania. This is my town."

Dracula looked at him disdainfully. "And the girl, William, she is yours also?"

He paused, and this was all the answer Dracula needed. If Spike had really laid claim to Buffy he would have answered immediately.

"We will talk again soon." He said to Buffy, giving Spike another glance. "When we are alone."

He then disappeared in a cloud of mist and as soon as he was gone Spike turned to face Buffy.

"I'm taking you home."

Buffy blinked in surprise and looked up at him. "What? Why?"

"Drac's a persistent bloke. He'll probably come after you again tonight. You'll be safe at home."

As Spike began to walk towards the cemetery gate Buffy watched his retreating form with a frown. "Are you saying I can't fight him?"

With a sigh Spike stopped and turned back to face her. "Well, I suppose maybe you could make with the googley eyes and hope that it drives him away"

He turned back and carried on walking. Buffy watched him for a moment before running to catch up. The truth was she didn't know what had happened back there with Dracula. A part of her had been telling her that he was a vampire and that she should be fighting him, but somehow she hadn't been able to make her body respond. It scared her a little, not having the control that she was used to.

The walk to her house was made in silence. Buffy was still trying to think through what had just happened and Spike too seemed deep in thought. She wondered just what he was thinking but didn't like to ask.

All too soon they were stood outside her front door.

"You'd better stay inside until I figure out how to get rid of him." Spike said. "And whatever you do don't invite him in."

"How dumb do you think I am?" Buffy asked in exasperation. He was treating her like she was some stupid kid, and not the Slayer.

Spike raised an eyebrow and Buffy sighed. "Ok, I won't invite him in."

With a curt nod Spike headed back into the darkness and Buffy went inside, feeling like the helpless girl she'd always tried to avoid being.

* * *

She slept fitfully that night, her dreams plagued with images of eyes that she couldn't look away from. Finally she was woken by the sound of someone tapping on her window.

Her first thought was that it was Spike, maybe he'd managed to get rid of Dracula already and wanted them to go and kill the vampires at the museum. She pulled open the curtains and was stunned to see Dracula on the other side. With a small gasp she stepped back, her wide eyes fixed on him.

Dracula gave an amused smile at the look on her face.

"Come now, you cannot be afraid of me. I am but one vampire."

Her fear dissipated a little and she took a tentative step forward. Dracula smiled in encouragement.

"Open the window." He commanded softly.

Without a moments hesitation Buffy did as she was asked.

"Invite me in." Was his next order.

This time Buffy paused, the rational part of her mind telling her that she was crazy to even think about this. But with Dracula's gaze fixed on her she found herself unable to resist his voice.

"Come in." She whispered softly.

With a triumphant look Dracula climbed over the window ledge and stood in front of her. Buffy remained totally unresponsive, just standing there waiting for her next command.

"You are so beautiful." He purred, reaching up to caress her cheek. "I will make you mine for all eternity. With a former Slayer at my side the world shall be ours."

He let his hand drop back down to his side. "Pull back your hair."

Her eyes staring blankly ahead Buffy did as she was told. Dracula leaned in to her neck but didn't bite.

"Tell me you're mine." He whispered, his tongue flicking out to graze the tender skin on her throat.

"I'm yours." Buffy murmured

"Tell me you want this." He whispered again.

"Take me." Buffy replied, moving her neck closer to his mouth.

As he bit into her a sigh of ecstasy left her lips. She felt as though she was flying and her whole body burned for the creature that was slowly draining the life from her. It reminded her just how sensual and erotic it had been when Angel had bitten her, although she'd been forced to stop him before he took too much. This time she didn't want it to stop. She felt herself growing weaker and her body falling limp. The last thing she felt before she passed out was Dracula's arm slipping around her waist to hold her upright and his tongue gently licking the fresh wound on her neck.

As he finished drinking Dracula gazed down at the unconscious Slayer in his arms. Drinking from her had been everything he had imagined and more. He could feel her blood burning inside him, giving him strength and vitality that he had never even dreamt of.

But now he had to decide what to do with her. She wasn't dead yet, not even close. He'd made sure not to take too much of her precious blood. He wanted this to last as long as possible. Now he could either leave her here and enjoy the thrill of the hunt again, or he could take her with him and keep her as his mistress until he was finally ready to turn her and make her his queen.

All things considered taking her with him was probably the better idea. He couldn't risk William or one of the Slayer's friends interfering. Using his fee hand he slipped it under Buffy's knees and scooped her up into his arms. Turning to the window he stopped when he saw Spike stood in front of him.

"Well." Spike said, his eyes fixed on Buffy's limp body. "Looks like I got here just in time."

"Stay out of this William." Dracula snarled. Gone was the soft, seductive voice he'd used on Buffy. What remained now was the voice of a threatened male who was trying to keep what he had claimed.

"Sorry, can't do that." Spike replied calmly, not moving from his spot in front of the window.

Dracula realised he was now stuck. He could either fight and risk alerting everyone in the house to his presence, or he could leave Buffy and return for her later.

"This is not over." He growled, shoving Buffy's body into Spike's arms. "You cannot stop me."

With that he returned to his misty state and disappeared out of the window. Carefully Spike laid Buffy down on her bed and examined the bite wound on her neck. It was already starting to heal. He could hear her heart beating slowly and steadily and knew that she was going to be all right. What hit him hardest was the realisation that he'd actually been worried when he'd seen her lying in Dracula's arms. He thought for a moment that he'd been too late and that she'd already been turned. The thought of losing her bothered him more than he liked.

Pulling the covers over her Spike closed the window and took a seat at her bedside. Dracula probably wasn't stupid enough to risk coming back that night but he wasn't going to take any chances. He'd watch over her until morning, making sure nothing took her from him.

* * *

The first thing Buffy became aware of when she woke was that she felt different. Her head felt heavy and foggy, almost like she had a hangover but she couldn't remember drinking anything. The last thing she remembered was being in the cemetery with Spike and....Dracula.

She shot bolt upright in bed, ignoring the way it made her head pound. With trembling hand she felt her throat and let out a small cry when she found the slowly healing puncture wounds. It all came back to her now, how Dracula had somehow worked his mind control on her and she'd let him into her room and let him bite her.

It was then that she saw Spike sat in the chair beside her head, his head resting in one of his hands. He was sleeping peacefully. She wondered if he knew what had happened. She certainly didn't remember him coming into her room. He must have arrived after she fainted.

"Spike." She called softly, wanting to wake him without letting everyone else hear that he was in her room.

When he didn't respond she leant over and shook him gently. "Spike, wake up."

Finally he stirred and his eyes opened.

"Hi." He said sleepily when he saw she was awake. "How are you feeling?"

Buffy lowered her eyes in shame; he obviously knew what had happened. "Ok, I guess."

Spike moved from his seat and sat on the bed beside her. "You want to tell me what happened?"

Buffy couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes, but she quickly gave him the short version of the story.

"I can't believe I let him do that to me." She said as she finished.

"It happens." Spike replied, in a voice so gentle that she actually found herself looking at him in surprise. "He's done this to a lot of people and I haven't met a human yet who's been able to resist it."

It didn't make her feel any better but she managed a small smile. "So what do we do now? You were right, I can't fight him."

"You need to tell your Watcher. He'll be able to figure out how to get rid of Drac."

Buffy looked horrified. "What? No, I can't tell him. He'll be so disappointed with me."

"Rot." Spike scoffed. "He'd want to know and he'd want to help. Now, either you can tell him or you can sit back and wait for Drac to finish playing with you like one of his toys and turns you into a vampire."

Buffy knew she didn't have a choice. "Ok, I'll call him."

Spike smiled and nodded. "Might be an idea to get Wonder-Boy and the Scoobies over here to. They might be able to help."

"Great." Buffy grumbled as she reached for the phone. "Now I get to humiliate myself in front of _all_ my friends."

* * *

"And that's pretty much it." Buffy finished, waiting for the disapproving comments and looks.

"Don't worry, Buffy." Willow said warmly. "Tara and I will do the de-invite spell on your house to stop him from coming back."

"I'll look into ways of banishing him completely." Giles added. "From what I understand Dracula is a very difficult vampire to kill."

Buffy smiled as all her friends offered her words of encouragement. How could she have thought they'd blame her for what happened. The only one who remained silent was Riley.

"Alright, this is what we'll do." Giles said before Buffy could talk to Riley. "Myself, Riley, Xander and Anya will look for Dracula. Willow and Tara will head to the Magic Box to look into banishing spells. Spike can stay here and watch over Buffy since he is the only one that Dracula can't affect."

Before he could leave Buffy caught hold of Riley's arm. "Riley, are you ok?"

"Sure." He replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno, you seem kind of quiet."

"I'm fine." He said curtly. "I should go."

He headed outside and Buffy ran after him.

"Riley, wait."

He stopped and turned to face her, sadness in his eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong." Buffy said, giving him a look that told him that he wasn't leaving until she got an answer.

"Buffy, it's nothing." Riley tried to protest, but he soon saw she wasn't buying it and let out a dejected sigh.

"Is this about Dracula?" Buffy asked gently, her heart already knowing the answer.

"It's ok." Riley said, trying to convince himself as much as her. "I get that after the whole thing with Angel that you'd be drawn to other vampires. I guess a guy like me just isn't dark enough for you."

Buffy wanted so badly to tell him that he was wrong, and that he was the only guy for her. But if it was one thing she hated it was lying to those she cared about.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly. "I wish I could explain it."

Riley shook his head. "You don't have to explain it. I don't think I'd get it even if you did."

He leant down and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "I think once we've dealt with Dracula it might be easier if I left."

Buffy opened her mouth to protest but he jumped in ahead of her.

"There's a whole lot of world out there. I think it's about time I saw some of it. It's better this way."

Although it saddened her Buffy knew he was right. She pulled him down into a hug. "Be careful."

With a quick nod Riley headed out of the door and out of her life. Buffy knew it was for the best, neither of them was what the other really wanted. But that didn't make parting any easier. With a small sigh she turned and headed back inside where Spike was waiting for her.

Her head bowed she sat down on the couch. "Riley's gone."

Spike looked puzzled. "He'll be back soon."

"No, I mean for good." Buffy replied. "We broke up."

Spike sat down beside her. "What happened?"

"He said he couldn't handle the fact that I was 'drawn to vampires'. I guess he had a point, Angel, Dracula, what's wrong with me? Why do I attract vampires like this? At least I'm safe with you I guess."

Deciding a change of subject was a good idea Spike jumped up and took a peek out of the window. The sun was just starting to dip behind the horizon, paining the sky a dusky pink colour.

"It's getting dark." He said, half to Buffy and half to himself. "If Dracula is going to make his move it'll probably be soon."

At the sound of Dracula's name Buffy suddenly felt him calling her. It was as though there was a voice inside her head that she couldn't ignore and that there was some sort of invisible thread tied to her that was being tugged. Looking up at Spike she realised he was going to get in her way. He would stop her reaching her dark prince. She had to get rid of him. He still had his back to her, watching the sun go down and she used the opportunity to grab one of the wooden dining chairs and smash it over his head.

With a grunt Spike dropped to the floor and Buffy didn't give him another glance as she stepped over his unconscious body and made her way to her lord.

* * *

"Welcome." Dracula smiled as Buffy entered the massive dining room in his castle. "I knew you'd come"

* * *

With a low groan Spike staggered to his feet and rubbed the large lump on the back of his head. He cursed softly as he realised Buffy was gone, and that it had probably been her who had hit him. He knew exactly where she had gone. He just hoped he could find the castle before it was too late.

* * *

Dracula smiled at Buffy. She looked perfect, just the way he wanted her. Now he knew for sure that he hadn't been mistaken in selecting her for his queen.

"Come." He beckoned. "Let me inspect you."

Buffy moved over s that she was stood in front of him, her eyes blank and unfocused.

"Beautiful." He murmured, circling her, just as he had done the first night they had met.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" A voice asked from behind him.

With a hiss Dracula turned around to find Spike stood at the other end of the dining room.

"William." He greeted with mock pleasure. "I'm surprised you found me so quickly."

Spike shrugged and moved forwards. "It's a bit difficult to miss the hug castle in the middle of town."

His eyes locked on Buffy and her blank face told him all he needed to know. She wouldn't be any help until he figured out a way to break Dracula's hold on her.

"You know, William. I'm beginning to wonder whether you have feelings for this girl. You seem awfully concerned about protecting her."

"And if I do?" Spike asked, trying to stall him long enough to come up with a plan.

"It makes no difference." Dracula replied. "I have claimed her now, her blood is inside me and nothing you can do will break my hold over her."

"Care to bet on that?" Spike asked calmly. "Are have you given up the gambling since you lost that eleven quid to me?"

With a confident smile Dracula stepped back, and motioned his had towards Buffy. "Be my guest."

Trying to look ad confident as Dracula Spike stepped forward

"Buffy!" He called, desperately trying to get any sort of reaction. "Come on, snap out of it."

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard, sending her head bobbing back and forth. There was no reaction from her.

Dracula smiled in satisfaction. "You see, William. Nothing can defeat the bond of blood."

Spike knew he was right, blood ties were the strongest he'd ever encountered. He only way he was going to get through to Buffy was to taste her blood himself, and since the chip prevented that he was stuck. Unless...

Letting his vamp face slid into place Spike quickly bit into his wrist and held the wound up to Buffy. For a moment it looked as though Dracula was going to protest, but he soon resumed his confident look. Clearly he didn't think Spike's plan was going to work. Spike himself wasn't sure it would, but there was nothing else left to try.

"Come on, pet." He coaxed gently. "Taste me."

Her nostrils flared and she looked down at Spike's wrist in confusion, the blank look still there. Spike raised his wrist a little, allowing the coppery scent to consume her. Finally she lowered her lips to the wound and began to gently suck.

Spike gasped as his mind was filled with images of the past. Him and Buffy talking, fighting each other, fighting side by side and finally them together in bed, their bodies entwined as they gently yet passionately made love. It was so real he could feel her skin against his, her breath warming him and the love and sensuality that bound them together.

Finally he was brought crashing back to reality as Buffy pulled back from his wrist and pushed him away from her. For a moment they just stood there, panting slightly with their eyes locked. Just by looking at her he could see that she had seen the same things that he had. There was clarity in her eyes, and longing.

"Welcome back." Spike smiled.

"Come here." A voice commanded from behind her and she turned to see Dracula looking at her expectantly. She finally remembered where she was and how she had gotten there, but strangely Dracula's voice didn't have the same effect as it has previously. Her senses were all not tuned to Spike who now leaning heavily against one of the dining chairs. Clearly letting her drink from him had taken a lot out of him.

She decided to play this carefully. Letting her face go slack she assumed the most vacant expression she could manage and walked slowly back over to him. Dracula smiled in satisfaction and looked up at Spike.

"It seems my control over her is stronger than yours, William. How does it feel knowing that the one you desire is going to be the one that destroys you?"

"Why don't you answer that yourself." Buffy asked and plunged the stake deep into his chest. With a cry of pain Dracula fell to the floor and his body exploded in a cloud of mist.

"Nice work." Spike congratulated as he slowly moved over to her.

"Thanks." Buffy replied with a shy smile. "Now can we get out of here?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Spike replied, turning to leave but stumbling as his legs threatened to give way. Without a word Buffy pulled one of his arms around her shoulders and allowed him to lean on her as they walked

"Sorry I broke a chair over your head." Buffy said enjoying the feeling of having him near

"I've had worse." Spike replied.

They had just made it to the dining room door when a noise made them turn back. The mist had gathered in the middle of the room and slowly formed into the shape of a man. As Dracula rose, Spike took the stake from Buffy and hurled it across the room, hitting Dracula in the centre of the chest. He fell to the floor and turned into mist once more.

"He always has to do the sequel thing." Spike grumbled and he and Buffy headed back out into the night.

* * *

Once they were outside the castle slowly faded away until all that was left was the wasteland that had been there before.

"Looks like he finally got the message." Spike said.

"What happened back there?" Buffy asked, ignoring his comment.

"I had to break his control over you." Spike said, continuing to look at the wasteground so he wouldn't have to face her. "It was the only thing I could think of."

"But what does it mean?" Buffy asked. "Am I going to be under your control now, just like I was under his?"

"No" Spike replied. "The thrall thing only works if I bite you. Tasting the blood of a vampire is supposed to bring clarity and insight"

Her thoughts went back to what she had seen while she'd been drinking from him. All the images had been of her and Spike, flashes of them in the past and ending with something which was yet to be. A possible version of the future she guessed. She didn't need his blood to tell her that she had feelings for him, she'd already figured that part out.

"Spike, I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest. Before the whole thing with the blood, did you have feelings for me?"

"Will that make a difference?" Spike asked.

"Just answer the question." Buffy demanded impatiently.

"Fine!" Spike snapped. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that night we went hunting together. Happy now?"

"Yes!" Buffy replied in an equally loud voice. "Because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that night either!"

Then their lips met in a furious passion that neither of them was sure they could break away from. The kiss seemed to go for an eternity and neither of them wanted to stop. Finally, however they had to when Buffy was forced to pull back for air.

"Wow." She panted, reaching up to touch her tender lips.

"Yeah." Spike replied.

The fell into a silence for a moment as they each tried to process what had happened between them.

"So what do we do now?" Buffy finally asked softly.

"I don't know." Spike replied honestly. "But we'll work it out. Together."

In her heart she trusted him. They had found each other at least and in the end that was all that mattered.


End file.
